Truth and Lies
by i don't suffer from insanity
Summary: Chris Jericho gets a holiday for one month, NO WORK, (YEAH!!!) Stephanie McMahon Helmsly...NOOOO!! part 1 Finished.
1. Prologue

Body "What the hell did you think you were doing? Answer me! NOW!" 

"Just listen to me....." the female's voice was cut off suddenly, 

accompanied by a small cry of pain. 

"Yeah, you just jumped ship, you little bitch, that's what you did," 

"Leave me alone, I'm old enough to make desciosions without you, and I 

just did!" A loud slap rung through the air. 

"What a nice way to address your husband....just to show you how much 

I appreciated it, im going to hurt you more than I intended to." 

"You're just a bastard-" 

"And you're a bitch, notice how well we go together?" Another cry of pain. 

"And well im at it, why the hell did you come back here?" 

"To get my stuff...." 

"Oh well, you just lost you're freedom.....or any chance you had of freedom." 

"Let me go." 

"Make me" 

"Fine." 

The male let out a small grunt of pain. 

Almost straight after, there was a sudden gasp of pain. 

*************************************************************************** 


	2. Yahoo, a holiday....but with who?

Body Vince was sitting on a couch in his office, watching TV, when he nothiced his daughter 

arrive at the arena. He remembered she had gone missing the week before, and forgot to ask her about it. He called to Micheal Cole, and asked him to bring Stephanie to his office. 

*************************************************************************** 

"Hey Princess, how you doing since you ditched the alliance, I heard your husband is 

really mad," a familliar voice came from behind her. She turned to face Chris Jericho. 

"Ha, and you would care because?" Stephanie replied 

"Your old man wants to see me in his office," Chris smirked. 

"What does this have to do with Hunter being mad at me?" She asked him. 

"Fortunately, im not in trouble, Unfortunatly, I have to take you," he said, pointing at her, 

"with me. Seems some people want to know why you didn't show up for a whole week, without 

telling anyone first." 

Stephanie gasped, and looked at Chris, who had an amused look on his face. 

"So, care to join me on my way to daddys office?" She shot Chris an icy glare, and followed 

him down the hall. 

*************************************************************************** 

As the pair entered Vince's office, he greeted them, and motioned them both to sit down, 

fighting the urge to smile as they made sure they were at opposite ends of the couch, 

and as far away from each other as possible. 

"So, what do you want us for, Mr.M?" Chris asked as soon as he was settled down. 

"I want both of you to go on a holiday-" Vince was interupted from a cheer from Chris, and shot him a look, "If you will let me continue...." Chris nodded sheepishly, " Stephanie, you look like something is bothering you constantly, and have for the past week, ....and while im on the subject, why were you away the week before last?" 

"It was just....family buisness....Hunter dragged me off to some party at his place, and 

you know he went to the alliance, and he was mad at me...he didn't exactly let me ring you 

to tell you first...or anytime during the week," Stephanie explained, _~man, I hope he believes_

_me, or im in trouble~_ she thought, but was satisfied to see her dad believed her, and had gone on to another question. 

"The only problem is, you have to go together..." Vince was cut off from protests from both Chris and his daughter, and put his hands up, signalling for time out. 

"Wait a second, it's because you will be talent scouting, now let me sort go through the details." 

Chris groaned, especially as Vince pointed out that they would be together, almost alone, for one month. 

They had to go to one place every week, but they had the rest of the week off...... 

He held his head in his hands, _~This is going to be the longest month of my life~_

__

__

__

_***************************************************************************_


	3. We're here, but...what?no fighting?

Body I can't believe I went along with this," Stephanie muttered to herself as they arrived at a 

small cottage, that had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a lounge. From what she saw, Chris wasn't too happy with the arrangements either, and dumped his stuff in the living room, before inspecting the place for himself. 

"I'm having this room," she heard him call out. She sighed tiredly, and dragged her stuff into 

the other room. Both rooms had double beds, and she was too tired to argue with Chris right now. 

"Are you all right?" Chris walked into the room, putting his hand lightly on her forehead, pretending to check her temperature. 

"I'm fine," she said, a little annoyed, smacking his hand away, walking back to her bags, getting 

out a long T-shirt, before she felt him grab her wrist, and turned to face him. 

"No you're not, you didn't argue about who gets which room, like your dad said, something seems to be constantly bothering you," Chris replied, a hint of concern in his voice. 

"Hmmm...lets see, I don't know what could be bothering me.... I've been sent on holiday, 

with my biggest enemy, who hates me, I don't know, there can't be 

anything to bother me here, can there?" Stephanie said in a sarcastic tone. 

"You know, for once I don't think it's me that's bothering you, but anyway, I'm going to bed, 

I'll see you tomorrow morning...~ if you're in a better mood, that is~. 

-******-Early Early the next morning-**********- 

Chris awoke after having a bad dream. He looked around, into the darkness, until his eyes 

adjusted to the darkness, and lay back down, remembering where he was, and that he was 

safe there. He lay back down, and sighed, this was going to wear him out, one whole month 

with Stephanie McMahon.......He was sure he did some pretty bad stuff in the past, but this 

was punishment enough for him to regret the whole lot. He glanced at the clock, and saw that 

it was only 2:45am. he had just begun to drift off, when he heard coughing. 

Chris sat up, and was debating to see if Stephanie was okay, when it stopped. Then he lay back and fell asleep instantly. 


	4. Argument fest, - and it's only the firs...

Body Chris lay on the deck chair, and opened a magazine, flicking through the pages slowly. 

He was kind of bored, and could'nt think of anything more interesting to do. Even playing 

The playstation had gotten old, after he had sat there for 6 hours straight from 2pm till late 6pm . 

It had'nt cured his boredom, just given him one hell of a headache, and he was getting sick of playing against the computer all the time. He needed someone else to play with him... _~ hey, maybe Stephanie will play..... Woah, you can get that idea out of your head, cause it's not likely to happen in the near distant future...or the distant future...~_

__He sighed, what could he do.... Hey, get the laptop out and play the Sims again, even though 

It was kinda boring, he got a laugh from the people kicking the pink flamingo garden ornaments, and it was funny to make two people mad at each other, and make them slap across the face, shove, and verbally abuse thier flatmates. _~heh heh heh... This should be fun,~_

__ He thought to himself as he walked inside.__

__

__He had just started up the laptop and started the program, when Stephanie came into the room. He ignored her completely until she yanked on his hair. He instantly grabbed his head, 

And dropped the laptop on the couch. 

"Oww, what was that for?" He complained, picking the computer up and setting it on his knee again. 

"Maybe if you listened to me I wouldn't have to." She said. 

"Fine, you got twenty seconds before my mind gets diverted back to the computer," 

"I made you something to eat........." She was cut off as Chris ditched the laptop, 

Jumped over the back of the couch, and ran in the direction of the kitchen. Unfortunately, he didn't make it that far, as Stephanie put her foot out, and he went flying across the room. 

"Chris," she said in an annoyed voice, " god, do you males think about anything but food, sleep and Playstation?" 

"Yup!" He said cheerfully, annoying her more. 

"That would be?" 

"Playboy," he grinned, then ducked as she threw a pillow at him. She glared at him as he went into the kitchen, laughing to himself. _~ Maybe it won't be so bad if I can piss her off this easily ~ _He looked atwhat she had made for him, which actually looked worth eating, to his surprise. 

"Hey, you didn't poison this, did you?" He yelled to her, and she stormed into the kitchen. 

"No, but it almost killed me to restrain myself from it," she said, pointing to the rat poison in the cupboard. 

"Hey, you'll have to make me dinner tommorow as well," he said as she walked to her room, exasperated, and wondering why she was so 'lucky' to be stuck in a cabin for a month with Chris Jericho_.~Oh well, at least it's better than Hu-...no!, I shouldn't think that...but still at least he doesn't.....~_ She abruptly cut off that thought. 


	5. Talent scouting fun trip

Body Stephanie woke up the next morning when she felt someone shake her shoulder gently. She groaned sleepily and rolled onto her back to see Chris looking down at her. 

"Chris, what did you do that for?" she said in a small voice, slightly annoyed. 

"I'ts 10 am, we gotta go scouting at 11, you better grab something to eat, and get dressed, it's 

a twenty minute drive to the training arena. 

"Okay, fine, i'll be there in a minute," she said, waiting till he left the room before she got 

out of bed, so he didn't see her wince in pain. 

*************************************************************************** 

They pulled up at the training arena after a twenty minute trip of almost non-stop arguing, 

to be greeted by a tall, tough looking male wearing snap-pants and a blue shirt. 

As they got out of the car, the guy clapped Chris on the back, hard. He was suddenly thrown 

forward, and had to use all his strength and balance to stay standing. 

"Hey, you must be the two that were supposed to be scouting here," he said, recognising the pair. 

"The name's Scott, nice to meet you." He shook hands with both of them, and lead them into the 

building, and into a large locker room. 

"Here's the most potential guys we have here; Rick, Phoenix, Brian, Aaron, and Jason, meet 

Chris and Stephanie. As I've told you before, they will be scouting for potential wrestlers to 

keep an eye out, and maybe get a job with thier company." They exchanged greetings, and went down 

to the ring, and watched them go through thier drills, and warm ups, and then they did a few impromptu 

matches, and executed a few of the harder moves, demonstrating thier potential. 

At the end of the day, they had a small meeting, exchanging details of the five guys, and having 

a talk about what they could improve on, and thier opinion. By the time they got back to the 

car, It was getting dark, and both Chris and Stephanie were hungry, and were having trouble deciding on food. 

"I don't see why we can't just go home and get something to eat there!" Stephanie said, as Chris pulled out of the carpark. 

"Because, I can't be bothered going home and cooking, and anyway, it tastes nicer," he replied. 

"Just because you don't know how to cook," 

"Do too," 

"Do not," 

"Do too, and besides, im driving," Chris chuckled. 

"Chris..,"She groaned, exasperated 

"You wanted something?" he replied, innocently. She folded her arms across her chest, let out 

an annoyed sigh, and looked out the window, ignoring him. He shrugged to himself, and kept driving. 

_~ oh well, she won't talk to me, I just go get what I want to eat, and she can get her own dinner, at home, everyone's happy ~_

It was ten minutes later when he got to Burger King, and Chris got out. 

"You want to come in with me, and get something to eat, or are your gonna sit here and starve 

just for the sake of not being seen with me?" he asked, and Stephanie reluctantly got out of the car, and locked the door. Chris almost wished he had gone back to the house and made something, 

at least he didn't have to be near her, he could grab something to eat, and piss off to his room, 

away from her. They sat in almost complete silence, until they left and walked out into the car 

park. 

"Who did you think had the most potential out of all those guys we looked at?" Chris asked, 

trying to make a little conversation. Stephanie just shot him a cold glare, and got into the car 

as he unlocked the doors. 

"Wha...what'd I sa- oh...." he grinned to himself _~ she must of taken that sentence the wrong _

_way and thought I was calling her a slut again. Heh heh heh ~_ he thought as he got in the car. 

********************************************* 

It was a long drive home and he looked over at her, to find that she was fast asleep. It was only 

8:15pm, and he wondered why she was so tired, since she had woken up at 10 in the morning, and gone 

to bed quite early. When they got back to the place they were staying, he gently shook her to wake her 

up. He figured she was still pissed at him, and didn't want to risk her waking up if her carried 

her to her room.__

__

__

__


	6. Chris is speechless...oh my god! This is...

Body A couple of nights later Chris woke up once again, and felt the urge to use the bathroom. 

He opened the door to see Stephanie leaning over the sink. As soon as she saw him, 

she stood up and tried not to make it too obvious what she was doing. 

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, Stephanie tried to stand casually, but it wasn't doing 

much good. 

"I'm fine,"she tried to reassure him, but he managed to see what was in the sink before 

she could run the tap and wash it away. 

"No, you're not, you've been coughing up blood, haven't you?" She looked at her feet, 

trying to get out of answering his question, but he gently lifted her chin, and forced her 

to look at him. 

"Chris, I'm fine," she said weakly. 

"Funny, I don't believe you. You don't look too good, maybe you should lie down." 

"Chris, please, I'm fi....." she was cut off as Chris carefully placed his hand against her 

side. She let out a soft cry of pain, and he looked at her. 

"See, you're hurt, go lie down, I'll be in there in a minute," he watched her reluctantly 

trudge back to her room, before using the bathroom and getting a medkit out of the cupboard. 

_~ gee, McMahon must of been expecting one of us to need this, ha, if only he knew ~_

He walked quietly to Stephanie's room, and saw that she was lying on her bed, her eyes closed. 

She abruptly sat up when he entered the room, causing her to wince in pain, and she 

instinctivly wrapped her arms around her sides to try relieve the pain. 

"How long have you been coughing up blood? I heard you the night we got here," He asked. 

"Since the start of that week I was absent," she replied quietly, lying back down. 

"It's your ribs that hurt, isn't it?" Chris said, Stephanie nodded. "Lie still and let me take 

a look," She reluctantly agreed, and pulled her T-shirt up a little. 

"Shit, what the hell......." Chris was speechless for once in his life. He gently ran his hand 

over her ribs, and she flinched at the pain. 

"How did this happen?" he asked in a quiet voice. 

"I...it was....," Stephanie struggled to think of an excuse. She couldn't tell Chris Jericho what 

had happened, he was her worst enemy, or he wouldn't believe her. She promptly shut up, 

and realised he was giving her a concerned look. 

"It was Hunter, wasn't it? He asked softly, helping her up. She nodded in defeat. 


	7. Awwwwww

An hour later, Chris was sitting in an armchair, with Stephanie curled up against his chest, and having a conversation with him. He was surprised, because yesterday they had been so pissed off at each other they did'nt talk to each other at all. 

"You said Hunter hurt you, what did he do to you? Chris asked, and Stephanie snuggled closer to him. 

"He hit me," she said quietly, and it was obvious to Chris that her husband had threatened to hurt her more if she told anyone, and she was scared because of it. 

"Did he hit you with anything, or did he just use his hand?" He continued. 

"He hit me with things," she mumbled, and Chris put his arms protectively around her. 

"What things?" He asked, choosing his questions carefully, hoping that she would tell him the rest. _~ Man it's hard to pry secrets out of her, even if she is a bitch, she's so damn loyal to the cause ~_

"I can't tell you, he'll ....." She trailed off. Chris looked down at her, and ran his hand over her cheek. 

"Come on, he won't know, we're enemies, remember," Chris continued, trying to get her to trust him, which didn't turn out to be as easy as he planned. 

"You might tell, and then I get hurt,"she said softly. He hated to see her so scared, even though he was supposed to hate her. 

"I won't tell him, I can promise you that, I don't exactly support the beating up on females idea, you know." 

"Oh, and that doesn't apply to me right? She asked sarcasticaly, looking him in the eye. 

"Oh...umm..yeah....well...,"Chris stammered. 

"Thought so, after all the times you put me in the walls of Jericho, and when you...." She was cut off abruptly. 

"Okay, okay, I haven't been the best of buddies, but now I want to help you, will you please tell me what he hit you with." 

"You promise you won't tell?" She asked quietly. 

"Yeah, I won't tell him." 

"He hits me with his belt............but that night he hit me with his sledgehammer....thats why I was away that week." She admitted. 

"Oh god," Chris murmered softly to himself, "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Now I am," she said, smiling tiredly at him before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek, "thanks for taping my ribs, I guess I owe you one." 

"Not anymore you don't," he said as he picked her up carefully, and lay her back in her bed, "now go to sleep, you're tired." 

"Goodnight," she murmered, as he turned out the light, and went back to bed. 

_~ What the hell just happened, she..she kissed me on the cheek...and I think I liked it a little more than I should have - hell, I am supposed to hate the sight of her........... still, this isn't exactly under normal circumstances........... ~_


	8. catchin a few zzzzzz's....

It was late the next morning when Stephanie woke up, and she groaned slightly as she stretched, and got out of bed. She looked at the clock beside the bed. It was 2pm. 

_~Shit, I slept for ages, I gotta get dressed, before Chris.....~_ she stopped, and remembered last night Chris had found out about her injured ribs, and that she told him what happened. She carefully ran her hand over the bandages, whick were easing the pain a little. 

Chris looked up from the magazine he was reading when she entered the room, and walked over to her, a concerned look on his face. 

"You get a good sleep?" He asked, smiling a bit as he motioned to the clock on the wall. 

"Yeah, Im not as tired as I have been for the last couple of weeks, she replied. 

"Did that moron not let you sleep or something?" Chris turned serious for a moment 

"I did sleep, but if I wanted to cough up blood, i had to do it at night, and we already went to bed late, and he woke me up early, so I got tired after awhile." 

"Shit...that bastard......I know he hit you with his sledgehammer, but why were you away the whole week?" 

"He yelled at me, then he got mad when I slapped him across the face, so he slapped me across the face, and dared me to hurt him, so I kicked him as hard as I could in the shin. He must have grabbed the sledgehammer quite fast, because the last thing I remember was something hard colliding with my ribs. When I came to, about three days later, he was gone, and i was still in the same spot as when he hit me. I managed to get to the couch, but it hurt like a bitch, and I managed to get to my bed , and I think I passed out. He beat me up again and punched me in the ribs again when he found out about this trip, and called me a slut, and a few other names.." 

"I'll kill him.." Chris muttered, causing Stephanie to look at him curiously, "He hurt you. he had no right to, but he hurt you, and badly, no one deserves that, not even you. It's not your fault your dad sent you on a trip with me...or could have been any other male in the WWF." Chris explained. She looked at him, and sighed. 

"Chris, im fine," she said, and walked into the kitchen. 

"That's what happened last night, and look what happened. I know you have been coping for awhile, but I think you should lie down. You've been working yourself almost to exhaustion this week, what with me insulting you, and the work you've been doing for the company, geez girl, you're on holiday." when she refused, he picked her up carefully so he didn't hurt her ribs, and carried her into her room, lying her on the bed. 

"Fine, you made your point, i'll stay here, but at least bring me my laptop," 

"You work too hard, just lie down and rest, i'll be back in a minute,"he smirked, and left the room. 


	9. Im Back

Later that day Chris went in to check up on Stephanie, to find she was sleeping. He smiled to himself, and walked over to her, gently brushing the hair out of her face, and then watching her sleep. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, when he heard a loud knock at the door. He got up slowly and opened it. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said angrilly when he saw who it was. 

"Nice to see you too Jericho,"Hunter said dryly," where's my wife?" 

"She's sick, and she's asleep in her room, at least wait until she wakes up." Chris replied. 

"Since when did you care if someone wakes her up while she's sick?" he questioned. 

"Since she kept me up all last night and the night before. Once she gets better I gain sleep." 

"Too bad, I came to see her, and I will see her," hunter said as he tossed a small bag onto the couch. "Do me a favour, show me where her room is." 

"Yes master," Chris said sarcastically under his breath, "Fine," instead he settled with shoving the taller man out of his path, and walking down the hall. Hunter walked into the room, and Chris left to get some breakfast, but decided to make sure Hunter didn't hurt his wife any 

Further instead. He crept down the hallway, and peeked around the doorway. He watched as 

Hunter grabbed Stephanie and roughly dragged her to her feet, causing her to gasp in pain, and clutch at her ribs unconsciously. 

"What the hell is this?" He yelled angrilly as he discovered the tape around his wife's ribs, 

And Chris winced as the taller man practically tore the tape from around her waist, and kicked 

Stephanie hard in the ribs. She curled up on her side and wrapped her arms around her knees, 

In an attempt to ease the pain, but he dragged her up, and smacked her hard across the face with an object he tore from his belt. She fell backwards and slumped against the wall, unconscious, and blood dribbling from her mouth. Hunter threw the object across the floor almost to where Chris was standing, and he picked it up, running his hand over the knifestick. 

He silently crept up behind his enemy and hit him hard across the back of the head, and didn't stop till he had knocked the man unconscious. He dragged him to his car and dumped him behind it, leaving the keys near him, before going inside to check on Stephanie. 


	10. ten

Chris carefully carried her to her bed and wiped the blood away from her mouth, cursing silently at the damage that her husband had done to her. He put some ice on her cheek where she had been hit with the knifestick, carefully running his hand over the area to see if her jaw had been broken, and sighing with relief when he confirmed it hadn't. He gently unbuttoned a couple of the bottom buttons of her nightshirt, and winced at the bad bruises that covered most of her midsection. Her ribs had to be broken, or at least some of them had to be cracked, and he tried to be as gentle as possible as he rubbed some special pain relief cream on them. She stirred weakly, and Chris stopped and rested his hand on her forehead, and gently taking the ice pack from her cheek. 

"Hunter?..............," she mumbled weakly, opening her eyes a tiny bit. She was tense, and Chris realised she was scared that he would hurt her further. 

"It's only me Steph, Hunter's gone," Chris said softly, waiting till she remembered who he was before making any furthur movements. 

"Chris.....what happened? Where's Hunter?" She asked, and Chris helped her to sit up. 

She leaned against him carefully, and he wrapped his arms around her gently. 

"I dragged him outside and locked all the doors. I left the keys to his car and that was that, now let me take a look at you ribs, i'll re-tape them up, and you can have a rest." 

"No, please don't, it hurt so much when he ripped the bandages off," she mumbled softly, buring her face in Chris's shirt. 

"Come on, I have to, just let me put some tape around your ribs and i'll leave you alone," 

Chris rubbed her back gently, and she looked up at him, her blue eyes clouded with pain. 

"Please don't make it hurt more than you need to," she said quietly, and stood up, placing her hands on his shoulders so she didn't colapse as he gently wrapped the tape around her midsection. She winced in pain as he accidently brushed against her side, but he fastened the tape, and let her lie down, promising not to let Hunter into the house again, and reluctantly agreeing not to tell her dad. 

Chris watched as she fell into a deep sleep, and gently kissed her forehead, before going out and getting a glass of water and a couple of Panadol* To put next to her bed. She was sleeping soundly, and Chris decided to go to bed, and if she needed his help, he would hear her, as he had been sleeping lightly since he had found out Hunter had been abusing his wife. 

He went back to his room, got changed, and fell into a restless sleep, mentally checking to wake up at the slightest shuffling of slippers on the carpet. 


End file.
